little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnhild (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Ragnhild is a supporting character featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is Molly's late older sister and the former bearer of Specter Valkyrie armor before dying, but remains as a guardian spirit to her successor and last living relative Molly. Personality & Character Not much as mentioned about Ragnhild's early life aside the fact that she lived alongside her younger sister Molly after deaths of their parents, leaving them as last surviving members of their family. In spite of being an accomplished Valkyrie under the title Rota the Specter Valkyrie, her weak body led her to retire earlier and grooming Molly to be her successor. Being a veteran Valkyrie, her mentality can be intense. As Molly's closest relative and legal guardian, Ragnhild did her best to raise Molly and reminds her of the times they had as a family. Unfortunately, she didn't realize how much she was torn between preparing Molly to be the heir of her armor and title and that of her responsibility as her guardian and maternal figure for her last living relative. As result, Ragnhild unknowingly pushed her hopes and dreams to Molly, worsening her frustation over her poor talent in magic which culminated to her meddling with Horologium's magic which turned her into monstrous Ghost Witch. Upon learning that Molly became a Ghost Witch as result of corruption by Curse of Time, Ragnhild put her life on the line to help professors of Luna Nova at that time to save her last living relative. Unfortunately, she was too weak to aid them stopping the Ghost Witch's rampage and only able to watch as the professors of Luna Nova sealed the monstrous entity her younger sister had become inside Horologium with a magic seal that will sap the entity's powers until she reverted back to normal. Even so, due to Curse of Time's own dark and powerful nature, the professors of Luna Nova who responsible for creating the magic seal estimated that it took at least 200 years for the seal to fully restored Molly back to her normal self. Feeling responsible for events that had transpired, Ragnhild tirelessly finding another way to free Molly from the Curse of Time to no avail, and finally gave up her search when it became apparent that magic seal the professors of Luna Nova put on the Horologium where Ghost Witch being contained was the only way. Having realized her errors and she only has little time left before finally passed away, Ragnhild reluctantly put a forbidden spell on herself which resulted her become a ghost upon her final breath. As a ghost, Ragnhild hid her Valkyrie Armor somewhere in her grave and left behind some clues for Molly to find it should she finally freed from Curse of Time and returned home. She also safeguard the armor to ensure no one else can get their hands on it. Finally, 200 years later, Ragnhild reunites with Molly who uncovered her long lost armor through clues she left behind. Ragnhild expressed her deepest apology for her part in Molly's corruption into Ghost Witch, but Molly reassured her that she never blamed Ragnhild over what had happened. With both of them finally make amends with each other, Ragnhild's spirit finally found the peace she sought. Before passing on to the afterlife, Ragnhild revealed to Molly that she had also broke the seal which bound Rota armor to their bloodline so Molly can pass it to someone else if she no longer wanted to be her successor. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': According to Molly, Ragnhild was a highly skilled witch on par with Diana. *'Skilled Combatant': Ragnhild was said to be a skilled fighter, hightly adept in close quarters combat and specializes in martial arts that compliments the Rota armor. **'Sword Mastery': Ragnhild also a master swordswoman, with her technique being fluid and graceful, wasting little energy on power over grace in her swordswomanship. She would pass her combat style to Molly. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Like other witches, she carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. *'Clock Blade': A clockwork blade attachment for wands originally belonged to Jennifer the Witch before she gave it to Ragnhild and Molly as a token of their friendship. It has a rotary switch to temporarily super-charge the weapon with flammable magic, greatly increasing the power of its blows. Originally possessed a single slot to insert a signet with, later modifications made by Ragnhild gave it a second slot which enables the user to utilize two signets at the same time. **'Friendship Signet': Special signet originally crafted by Jennifer herself. True to its namesake, it has a unique power that can be unlocked if the user able to truly affirm his/her bond with others. Elsa and Amelia's love and determination to help their friend Molly awakened the signet's power. **'Time Signet': A signet crafted by Ragnhild as part of Time Magic experiment to find alternate means to break Curse of Time. It enables the user to fire a wave of energy which slows things it hits up to 1/20 of normal speed and temporarily slows the time around the user at the cost of the signet being destroyed after using latter function. *'Rota Armor': As a Valkyrie, Ragnhild was once given the title of Rota the Specter Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don obsidian grey and white Rota Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's scimitar form against Rota Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing an infinity symbol (∞) above her head with it. The symbol then forms into twin Valkyrie Sigils entwined into said shape before opening two separate portals from which Rota armor equips her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Ragnhild wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. She would pass this equipment to her sister and successor Molly. *'Magic Broom': Ragnhild also possesses a magic broom which enable her to fly while riding it, though the broom had been destroyed due to a battle. Notes & Trivia Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Witches of Midgard-verse